greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hal Holbrook
Hal Holbrook played Lewis Clatch in the season thirteen Grey's Anatomy episode Till I Hear It From You. Career Filmography *''The Secrets We Share'' (????) *''Blackway'' (2015) *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) *''Savannah'' (2013) *''Promised Land'' (2012) *''Lincoln'' (2012) *''Water for Elephants'' (2011) *''Good Day for It'' (2011) *''Flying Lessons'' (2010) *''Captain Cook's Extraordinary Atlas'' (2009) *''That Evening Sun'' (2009) *''Killshot'' (2008) *''Into the Wild'' (2007) *''The Cultivated Life: Thomas Jefferson and Wine'' (2005) *''The Street Lawyer'' (2003) *''Shade'' (2003) *''Purpose'' (2002) *''The Majestic'' (2001) *''Haven'' (2001) *''The Legend of the Three Trees'' (2001) *''The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus'' (2000) *''Men of Honor'' (2000) *''Waking the Dead'' (2000) *''A Place Apart'' (1999) *''The Bachelor'' (1999) *''The Florentine'' (1999) *''Beauty'' (1998) *''Rusty: A Dog's Tale'' (1998) *''Judas Kiss'' (1998) *''Walking to the Waterline'' (1998) *''Hush'' (1998) *''My Own Country'' (1998) *''The Third Twin'' (1997) *''Eye of God'' (1997) *''All the Winters That Have Been'' (1997) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''Operation Delta Force'' (1997) *''Can't Don't Dance'' (1997) *''The Battle of the Alamo (documentary)'' (1996) *''Carried Away'' (1996) *''Innocent Victims'' (1996) *''She Stood Alone: The Tailhook Scandal'' (1995) *''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Jealous Jokester'' (1995) *''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Grimacing Governor'' (1994) *''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Lethal Lifestyle'' (1994) *''The Firm'' (1993) *''Bonds of Love'' (1993) *''A Killing in a Small Town'' (1990) *''Sorry, Wrong Number'' (1989) *''Fletch Lives'' (1989) *''Day One'' (1989) *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1988) *''The Unholy'' (1988) *''Wall Street'' (1987) *''Plaza Suite'' (1987) *''Under Siege'' (1986) *''Behind Enemy Lines'' (1985) *''I Am Joe's Skin (short)'' (1984) *''The Three Wishes of Billy Grier'' (1984) *''The Star Chamber'' (1983) *''Girls Nite Out'' (1982) *''Creepshow'' (1982) *''The Killing of Randy Webster'' (1981) *''The Kidnapping of the President'' (1980) *''Off the Minnesota Strip'' (1980) *''The Fog'' (1980) *''Natural Enemies'' (1979) *''When Hell Was in Session'' (1979) *''The Legend of the Golden Gun'' (1979) *''Murder by Natural Causes'' (1979) *''Capricorn One'' (1977) *''Julia'' (1977) *''The Creeper'' (1977) *''Our Town'' (1977) *''33 Hours in the Life of God'' (1976) *''Midway'' (1976) *''All the President's Men'' (1976) *''The Girl from Petrovka'' (1974) *''Magnum Force'' (1973) *''Jonathan Livingston Seagull'' (1973) *''Pueblo'' (1973) *''They Only Kill Their Masters'' (1972) *''That Certain Summer'' (1972) *''Goodbye, Raggedy Ann'' (1971) *''Suddenly Single'' (1971) *''Travis Logan, D.A.'' (1971) *''The Great White Hope'' (1970) *''The People Next Door'' (1970) *''A Clear and Present Danger'' (1970) *''The Brotherhood'' (1968) *''Wild in the Streets'' (1968) *''CBS Playhouse: The Glass Menagerie'' (1966) *''The Group'' (1966) Television *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2017) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2017) *''Bones'' (2017) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2010-2014) *''Rectify'' (2013) *''Monday Mornings'' (2013) *''The Event'' (2010-2011) *''ER'' (2008) *''NCIS'' (2006) *''The Sopranos'' (2006) *''Hope & Faith'' (2005) *''Good Morning, Miami'' (2003) *''The West Wing'' (2001-2002) *''Becker'' (2002) *''Family Law'' (2000) *''The Outer Limits'' (2000) *''Evening Shade'' (1990-1994) *''Designing Women'' (1986-1989) *''Emma: Queen of the South Seas (mini-series)'' (1988) *''The Fortunate Pilgrim (mini-series)'' (1988) *''North and South, Book II (mini-series)'' (1986) *''Dress Gray (mini-series)'' (1986) *''North and South (mini-series)'' (1985) *''George Washington (mini-series)'' (1984) *''Celebrity (mini-series)'' (1984) *''Omnibus'' (1980) *''The Awakening Land (mini-series)'' (1978) *''Great Performances'' (1975-1976) *''Lincoln (mini-series)'' (1974-1976) *''Appointment with Destiny'' (1972) *''The Bold Ones: the Senator'' (1970-1971) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1970) *''The Name of the Game'' (1969) *''The Bold Ones: The Lawyers'' (1969) *''The F.B.I.'' (1969) *''Off to See the Wizard'' (1968) *''Coronet Blue'' (1967) *''Preview Tonight'' (1966) *''The Brighter Day'' (1954-1959) *''Mr. Citizen'' (1955) External Links * * Category:Actors